


obrolan malam

by indomieseleraku



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Married Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indomieseleraku/pseuds/indomieseleraku





	obrolan malam

Seorang pria berperawakan nyaris sempurna bergeming di depan monitor. Semenjak pukul delapan malam posisinya tidak berubah. Matanya bersikeras memicing meneliti setiap berkas-berkas. Konsentrasinya hanya ditumpahkan untuk mengamati berlembar-lembar laporan yang diterimanya sore tadi. Jari-jarinya seakan belum mau berhenti mengetuk pada _keyboard_.

_Kriettt._

Sayang bukan, kalau pemusatan pikirannya harus terpecah ketika deritan pintu menyela?

Ada Sophie datang menghampiri sambil membawa secangkir cokelat hangat di tangan. Ia tersenyum lembut dengan hasrat keibuannya.

Wanita itu meletakkan cangkir berisi cokelat hangat di atas meja tempat Juna berkutik pada pekerjaannya. Kemudan ia menyampirkan mantel pada pundak Juna, membuat sang pria sedikit mendongak dan membetulkan posisi duduknya.

"Istirahatlah. Hari sudah hampir larut."

Juna mengangkat kedua lengannya ke udara, berupaya meregangkan otot-ototnya. Diikuti Sophie yang memijat bahu Juna, tahu bahwa pria itu sangat lelah menghadapi pekerjaannya.

Juna berhasil tersenyum setelah berjam-jam berada dalam situasi yang menurutnya genting. Dia lekas menyimpan data-data penting dan mematikan komputernya, tentu dengan memperdulikan prosedur yang ada. Kemudian menyeruput minuman cokelat itu hingga rongga mulut dan kerongkongannya terasa hangat.

"Enak sekali. Aku jadi semangat menyelesaikan laporanku lagi." ujar Juna, ada nada geli di antara ucapannya. Sophie menggeleng sembari menggoyang-goyangkan satu telunjuknya tidak setuju. Lantas ia menarik lengan Juna menuju sofa di ruangan itu, mendudukkan pria tersebut lalu melangkah keluar dan kembali dengan semangkuk sup ayam.

"Kamu pasti butuh sesuatu yang hangat," Sophie mulai menyuapi Juna yang menyambutnya sumringah atas perlakuannya. Juna seperti anak bayi yang baru bisa berjalan sedang disuapi ibunya, dalam hitungan detik ia sudah menelan supnya dan kembali membuka mulutnya. Analoginya sendiri membuat Sophie tidak bisa menahan senyum.

"Tuh, kalau yang begini lebih romantis, kan?" celetuk Juna, sementara mulutnya terus mengunyah.

Sophie berdecak, tapi Juna tahu mata Sophie tersenyum. Menit berikutnya, sup dalam mangkuk tersebut habis. Keduanya sama-sama belum berniat untuk beranjak dari sana.

Sophie menyamankan posisi yang kali ini menyenderkan kepala di bahu Juna. Laki-laki itu mengangkat satu tangannya guna mengusap puncak kepala Sophie penuh afeksi. Sudah lewat jam sebelas malam, arlojinya memberitahu.

"Apa anak-anak sudah tertidur?"

"Ya, mereka terlelap sebelum kamu pulang. Kupikir karena kecapekan sebab aku mengajak mereka untuk berkebun." Sophie menjawab dengan suara kecil. "Butuh deterjen khusus untuk menghilangkan lumpur di baju mereka."

Tawa yang renyah bercampur hawa dingin merasuk ke dalam kalbu wanita itu. Sejenak Sophie bertanya-tanya mengapa Juna tertawa, namun sadar hal itu tidak penting.

"Setelah laporanku selesai, mungkin aku akan mengambil cuti pekerjaan."

Alis Sophie terangkat, "Tiba-tiba sekali? Untuk apa?"

"Ya, karena aku ingin pergi piknik bersamamu dan dua jagoan kecilku. Setuju?"

"Apa kamu pikir aku bisa menolak?"

"Bagus. Lagipula sudah seharusnya, mengingat banyaknya hari aku mengajak kalian piknik masih bisa dihitung dengan lima jari. Kamu tahu, aku bahagia bisa bersama kalian, setiap detiknya." Juna menepuk-nepuk pundak Sophie layaknya seorang kakak yang berusaha mengamankan si adik.

Sophie membalas dengan anggukan kecil. Dia menenggelamkan wajah dalam rengkuhan Juna. Pernyataan Juna seperti semen yang kembali membuat kokoh atap keyakinan Sophie akan keberadaan keluarga kecil mereka. Ia merasa lengkap.

"Kita memang harus sering melakukannya."

Giliran Juna yang mengangkat satu alisnya, "Melakukan apa? Duduk berdua di atas sofa hitam beludru ini?" suaranya bernada jahil.

Sophie terkekeh, menggeleng, "Yang kumaksud itu piknik, sayang."

"Haha, ya, tentu saja." Juna tertawa pelan. "Aku sih semangat saja, jika pekerjaanku bisa ditunda semauku. Kalau perlu kita adakan piknik bulanan."

"Tobio dan Mikasa pasti senang mendengarnya." Terbesit satu hal yang membuat Sophie tersenyum lebar. "Aku belum bisa membayangkan keluarga ini berkumpul dan berpiknik di padang luas─seperti piknik-piknik sebelumnya; menyiapkan bekal, membuat layangan, gelembung sabun,... sampai sepuluh tahun ke depan. Kira-kira, sepuluh tahun lagi kita seperti apa, ya?"

Juna mengangkat bahu. "Kuharap uban-uban itu belum meneror kita."

Sophie mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya bersinar geli, "Tentu saja belum, ada-ada saja." Ia menepuk lengan Juna. "Sepuluh tahun lagi kita masih usia tiga puluhan. Separuh baya pun belum."

"Mungkin anak-anak Mas Agus sudah membentuk kesebelasan." komentar Juna. Membayangkan sebelas anak sahabatnya yang rewel meminta kesana-kemari dan berakhir dengan Agus yang mengeluarkan sumpah serapah sudah cukup untuk membuat tawa mereka memenuhi ruang kerja Juna.

Setelah mengambil napas, Sophie melanjutkan, "Mikasa masih dalam jenjang sekolah menengah atas, dan Tobio sudah kuliah. Kuharap Tobio tidak berniat sekolah di luar kota. Kalau itu terjadi, pasti Mikasa akan mengikuti kakaknya."

"Lho, kenapa?"

Sophie memandang Juna tidak percaya. "Juna, yang benar saja. Kalau mereka berdua pergi, dan kamu lembur hingga tengah malam, masa aku di rumah sendiri? Pasti akan sepi sekali. Aku tidak tahan."

Juna merenungi ucapan Sophie. "Tapi mereka akan punya jalan hidup masing-masing, _sayang_."

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku pun tidak bisa mencegah keinginan mereka nantinya..." Sophie bahkan tidak mampu membayangkan lebih lanjut. Ia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan suara ribut dan kesibukan sehari-hari yang diciptakan dua bocah itu. Anak-anaknya, kesayangannya. Kalau mereka tidak ada...

"Masih akan ada anak-anak lain, kan."

"Maksudmu anak-anak Mas Agus? Atau Mas Adit?"

Juna menggeleng cepat. "Bukan. Anak-anak lain."

"Anak-anak lain?"

" _Hah_... Anak-anak lain yang kumaksud adalah adik-adik Tobio dan Mikasa. Kamu juga menginginkannya, kan?" ujarnya dengan suara pelan.

Rona merah sekejap menerpa pipi Sophie. Tangannya meremas jemari Juna gemas. "Itu sudah jelas, sayang. Aku ingin satu anak perempuan lagi."

"Hmm..."

Senyum penuh wibawa terangkai di wajah Juna. Walau malam ini dingin menyengat, ia merasakan kehangatan merambati punggungnya, tidak terkecuali Sophie. Juna meyakini itu, dan selalu percaya bahwa Sophie mampu menjaga dirinya dan keluarga kecilnya.

Seolah sirine dalam benak Sophie berbunyi, wanita itu menarik Juna untuk bangkit menuju kamar dengan sedikit usaha. Bukan, bukan _itu_ yang dia inginkan. Tapi jam dinding menandakan pukul dua belas malam kurang sepuluh menit.

Juna mengerang kecil. "Harus?"

"Harus. Ini sudah sangat malam, sayang. Waktunya untuk tidur." suara Sophie mengalun lembut. "Kalau besok kesiangan, bagaimana? Aku tidak mau kamu mengantuk saat mengemudi."

"Sekarang?"

"Juna!"

─dan Juna tidak pernah menyesal membukakan hatinya untuk Sophie.

Jika kembali pada beberapa tahun silam, butuh seluruh keberanian dalam dirinya untuk mengajak Sophie hidup bersama. Ketika ia mengutarakan melalui segala kegugupan, reaksi yang diterimanya jauh dari penolakan.

Juna sangat ingat, hari itu, Sophie tersenyum sehangat pagi di musim panas. Senyuman paling penuh kasih sayang dari yang pernah ditunjukkannya, membasuhnya dalam sambutan kehangatan.

Namun tetap, bagi Juna maupun Sophie, hidup dalam rumah tangga tidak bisa terhindar dari perbedaan pendapat; kesalahpahaman; maupun kekecewaan. Kesetiaan dan komitmen mereka menjadi ikatan yang kuat hingga saat ini. Sebab itu, mereka akan terus bertahan untuk saling menjaga; melindungi; menuntun; memahami; saling berkomunikasi dalam bahasa paling sederhana; jujur; dimengerti dengan sempurna oleh keduanya─termasuk anak-anak mereka─secara intuitif maupun rasional, dan tentunya, menjadi dewasa bersama.

Oh, dan perlu diingat bahwa sajak mereka masih panjang.


End file.
